The Avengers Rule Book
by ElvishJedi1
Summary: After Caroline and Clara disappear Clint decides to write down a list of rules for whenever they return. The rest of the Avengers decide to pitch in and add their own comments to the list. Then when they do return Caroline finds the forgotten book and starts it up again. A side thing for Our Crazy Lives.
1. Chapter 1

**_So this is just a small side thing I wrote for fun. It's basically what the summary says. Anyways in case you don't know Clara and Caroline are my OCs from my story Our Crazy Lives (and the first chapter can also just be a side thing for Reality Check). Clara is telekinetic and Caroline has a bunch of powers all meshed together and Yellow the Reality stone. This will probably not make as much sense without having read Reality Check and Our Crazy Lives._**

 ** _Enjoy._**

1) Never leave Caroline or Yellow alone.

\- Even if you think they can't escape, they can.

\- Walking through walls takes about two seconds.

\- Clara's okay by herself, but not with the other two.

2) Never let Clara do archery.

\- She will shoot everything but the target.

\- This includes the ceiling…

\- And the alarms…

\- And other people.

\- She has a really bad aim.

3) Do not let Caroline get started on Lord of the Rings.

\- Or the Hobbit

\- Or anything Tolkien

\- She will go on for hours.

\- Especially if Clara is not there to tell her to shut up.

4) Do not give Caroline a tomato.

\- She will throw it at you

\- This also goes for bananas…

\- And blueberries

\- She apparently does not like them.

5) Never steal Caroline's chocolate.

\- In fact don't even be in the same room as her when she can't find her chocolate and forgets she can just make some.

\- This also goes for Clara, but she's a little calmer about it.

\- This also goes for Nat (I thought this list was just for Caroline and Clara)

6) Never get Caroline mad.

\- EVER! (Unless you are Clara.)

\- This always ends badly.(Unless you are Clara) (Caroline doesn't get upset at Clara)

\- She knocked Loki unconscious with her mind.

\- Broke Clint's bow.

\- Shut down Jarvis in five seconds flat.

\- Hid Mjolnir (we still don't know how she did that)

\- Drew a smiling face on Steve's shield which lasted a week before magically disappearing.

\- Almost made Bruce hulk out

\- Turn Natasha's hair pink (Nat looked really to kill her)

\- Man, how did we all manage to get her upset at us in one day? (Maybe because most of us were at least partially drunk) (That would do it)

7) Do not play any form of Trivial Pursuit.

\- Yellow knows the answer every time.

\- Clara does not know the answer to any of them unless it's Star Wars and then she and Yellow, get way ahead of everyone else.

\- Caroline will only play Lord of the Rings and Star Wars versions.

\- But then team up with Jarvis when we don't play those two, since he can only answer the questions. (Hey I warned you guys against playing the game.)

8) Do not get Caroline on a sugar high

\- It takes forever for her to calm down

\- She will fake fainting over and over again.

\- At first it's freaky and then it gets annoying.

\- She will not stop eating sugar once she gets on a sugar high till she collapses.

9) Do not let Caroline or Clara drink anything with alcohol.

\- They will almost kill people so many times

\- Then it turned out they weren't actually drunk, and were just pretending.

\- They are still technically under age. (no one cares about this point because they can't get drunk)

10) Do not let Clara control any flying vehicles.

\- She will crash it and destroy it.

\- She can never find the brake.

\- Caroline isn't any better but she can fly.

\- We might let Clara fly something once we teach her how to _. Maybe._

 ** _I don't know if I will continue this list, but I might if I have enough rule ideas._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**So I finally got around to coming up with ten more rules. Hope you like them. I am responsible for any injury you may receive by reading this.**_

11) No one is allowed to call Clara Windy(that is not her real super hero name)

\- She gets really upset when you do this

\- She actually smashed an entire bag of tomatoes on Tony head when he called her that once (And it really hurt and took forever to get out of my hair) (You so had it coming though)

\- She also has just not responded to that name while on mission which totally freaked us out (it's not my name!) (You knew we were referring to you) (can we have this argument somewhere else please)

\- Most of the time you just find that all your stuff on your floor is stuck to the ceiling (this also goes for the lab in Tony's case)

12)Clara and Caroline are not allowed to use Jarvis to do their homework

\- That completely defeats the purpose of homework, end of discussion

\- They are still allowed to use Jarvis for research (ok fine)

13) Do not steal anyone's Monopoly piece.

\- This will go wrong in so many ways. For example…

\- Multiple floors were coated in glitter

\- The entire kitchen, including the cabinets and inside the fridge and freezer, was covered in boxes of pop tarts (Thor doesn't like pop tarts) (He didn't even steal it in the first place) (He doesn't even go into the kitchen that often though) (Does anyone like pop tarts?) (Tony)

14) Tony is not allowed to "improve" any of the kitchen appliances.

\- He will most likely not actually improve it

\- The microwave literally blew up when Natasha tried to use it

\- There is no reason for the coffee machine to be able to fly (especially when it decides to fly out the window when Tony called the Iron Legion) (We never saw that particular coffee machine again)

\- The stove does not need to be able to get hot enough to melt the frying pan. (We bought a new stove after that) (from the store) (thankfully Caroline was the first person to use it after the "improvement") (If I didn't have my super-fast healing I would probably be in a hospital because of that burn.)

15) No getting back at each other for whatever during missions

\- Except verbally (how about not) (It's not like we don't talk anyways)

\- This is not a joke someone is going to get hurt

16) No one is allowed to throw Steve's shield except Steve

\- We end up with lots of broken windows…

\- And chairs…

\- And tables…

\- And walls…

\- And elevator doors…

\- And everyone hiding behind something

17) This book is to stay on the common floor (in view)

\- That goes for everyone

\- The Lab does not count as the common floor (but) (not buts we do not need to lose this book)

\- Hiding this book on the common floor still counts a breaking this rule

\- If anyone has trouble following this rule Caroline will permanently stick it to the counter. (She might do it anyway)

18) No decorating a room with plastic spiders

\- Or snakes

\- Giant beetles

\- Or any other kind of bug(Except on Halloween) (No, this rule still applies to Halloween) (But it's Halloween) (I don't care)

\- Let's just say people will freak out

\- Extremely

\- And it will not end well

19) No touching Caroline's any books

\- EVER!

\- Especially anything Tolkien

\- Or Ranger's Apprentice

\- Or Brotherband

\- Or… well any of her books (that was redundant) (no it was emphasizive) (I don't think that's a real word) (Shut up yes it is)

\- The world will end if you do (Isn't that just a little overly dramatic) (No) (I am not the ridiculous) (Just about)

20) Do not eat anything in Caroline's room

\- Just because something looks like food does not mean it is edible (Clint learned this the hard way) (She did try to warn him)

\- This also goes for drinks

\- If there is edible food in my room I'm probably planning on eating it

\- All 'food' that Caroline makes is not allowed to leave her room unless she is 100% sure it will not poison someone or it does not look like food. (I highly agree) (Whatever)

\- Why is she even trying to make food with her power? (It could be extremely useful) (once she stops making them poisonous) (Tony I would love to see you make real food out of thin air) (Challenge accepted.) (Caroline, what have you done?)

 ** _AvengerFrost, daringwolf2000, and JediDragonRider22 thank you all for reviewing. Everyone else please tell me what you think._**


End file.
